A Child's Fear
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Rin is loosing her eye sight. She's scared and refuses to admit to anyone what is happening to her, even to herself.


Okay so I didn't have my laptop **OR **my jump drive for a couple days now (couple weeks on the laptop). So I can't write on my other stories. Total bummer peeps!

So here's just a little something I came up with to pass the time :)

The wind blew steady causing her raven black hair to whip around into her face. She swept it away with her hand only to have it whip around the other way and into her face again. She grumbled angrily as she held it to the side of her head.

It was supposed to rain soon and she half wished it would. At least then her unruly hair would stick to her head instead of flying into her face, tickling her nose and blocking her eye sight.

That was another thing bothering her. Everything was getting blurry and looking farther away than usual. She was scared to admit this to anyone though, mostly herself. She wasn't sure what it meant but she didn't like it.

"Rin! I have caught some fish for you!" Jaken yelled at her as he came stumbling into camp with two large fish. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Master Jaken, I'll start to cook them," She stood up and took the fish from him. She was trying to pierce them through with a stick but was having difficulties focusing her eyes on the objects.

"OUCH!" she cried out as she dropped everything. She had accidentally stabbed her hand with one of the sharpened sticks. Jaken came over and examined it for her. The puncture was deep and her blood ran thickly from it, dripping to the ground. She turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"Why did you do this Rin?" He asked as he wrapped her injury. Her bottom lip poked out and started to tremble. Jaken looked at her in fear. He didn't want his lord to return to find Rin crying, he would surely be punished.

The little girl however wasn't talking. Silent tears started to fall from her eyes and drip on to her lap. Au-un came over and nudge her gently with one of his snouts.

"Rin?" Jaken pressed. "You can confide in me. What is wrong?"

He sat across from her and watched her gently. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes fiercely.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran into the forest. Jaken was frozen in his spot from shock. He forgot humans were prone to wild mood swings and wasn't prepared for her out burst.

She ran until she was out of breath and dropped to the ground under a tree. She began crying harder as she realized she couldn't see where she was and therefore couldn't return to camp.

"Now I'm lost!" She wailed as she squinted around. "Master Jaken? Au-Un?"

Silence was her only answer. After a while she cried herself to sleep.

She woke to the rain starting and it was coming down hard. Before Rin had time to fully wake up she was drenched. The rain only made it harder for her to see as well. She was shaking from the cold uncontrollably and held her arms to her small frame tightly in order to keep herself warm. It helped but only slightly, not enough to stop her small body from shaking.

The crunching of leaves announced someone approaching her. She peered out into the night to see who it was but was only able to make out a dark outline. She stiffened in fear as it got closer.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelled in front of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she began to cry again.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried as she threw herself into his chest, "I can't see, everything's so far away and blurry. I'm cold and wet and...and...I'm scared." She said the last part hesitantly and then paused. He pulled her closer.

"Hnnn...You have nothing to fear Rin," he stated as he gently picked her up and wrapped her in his mokomoko. She felt warmth spread quickly and deeply through her whole body.

"But I can't see what's coming at me Sesshomaru-sama!" She protested, her eyes wide in surprise. His lips cured up in a small, reassuring smile.

"Yes, but you will always have Jaken and myself to see for you, so it does not matter. You are safe with us Rin."


End file.
